My Love, My One and Only
by BellaTonks
Summary: Bella's in her junior yr of college and she's had a very eventful yr. Her best friend Alice is in love with her boyfriend, her brother Emmett is asking her for sex advice and she's already had 2 marriage proposals in less then a yr. wtf? OOC. AU/AH. BxE.


**A/N: So, I've had wicked writer's block. This is the first thing I've been able to write since then and it probably sucks, but I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. It's partially a personal experience, meh. There is like half a lemon in it. You're probably like, wtf is a half lemon? You'll just have to read and find out, sorry. :D And of course, I own nothing except all the awful ideas that I get.  
**

**Also, the song that accompanies the memory Bella has is actually how Edward feels about Bella and it's not the entire song, only certain parts that I thought were relevant. **

My Love (My One and Only)

Junior year in college is tough, just as it was in high school. But just like in high school, I had Edward to _relieve_ the stress, if you know what I mean. Both Edward and I lost our virginity to one another, I was sixteen and he was seventeen and a senior. We dated that whole year until he left for college and we grew apart for awhile, in which time we had both dated other people, but I could never get Edward out of my mind. More importantly, I couldn't get him out of my heart.

So, when we finally caught up with each other again three years later, I was starting my junior year in college. We both attended Columbia University in New York after I had transferred from Washington State University and he had transferred from NYU. One of my reasons for my transfer was because I had missed my brother Emmett terribly and what better way to get reacquainted than to attend the same school he did. And as luck would have it, Edward transferred that very same year. Edward and my brother have been friends since they were kids. I had been and am best friends with Edward's younger sister, Alice, we were inseparable, and we did everything together. Our parents became friends as well. Carlisle and Esme became our second set of parents, I loved them very much.

When I was eleven and Emmett was twelve, our parents, Renee and Charlie got divorced. It was difficult times for all of us; mom and I took off for Phoenix, while Emmett stayed with dad. We lived in Phoenix for about a year, in which mom had met Phil and got remarried. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them and I do like Phil, but I felt it was too soon after the divorce for my mother to have gotten remarried. When Emmett came down for the wedding, I made the decision that I would go back to Forks with him and make way for the happy couple. They needed to be alone and having me there, well, I would just only be in the way. Besides, Phil travels a lot and I really didn't feel like moving around much. Renee did try to dissuade me, but eventually caved and let me go.

Once back in Forks, I was happy to be back. Charlie and Alice were both happy to have me back. Almost every day that I had been gone, Alice and I would talk over the phone or IM each other, I had never lost touch with her and she and I were still best friends. And although Charlie and Emmett would never admit to it, they were both happy to have their cook back. That's right, since the age of 8 I had become the designated cook of the family. Not that I minded, I loved to cook. My mother couldn't cook to save her life. Whenever Renee would cook, Charlie always said that he had to work late and would have to conveniently miss dinner. I had been watching a lot of the cooking shows and one day decided to put everything I learned and try it out. I had started simple, steak and potatoes. Charlie and Emmett were doubtful at first, but once they took their first bit, they immediately devoured their plates and Emmett even went back for seconds. I enjoyed cooking very much, I had even considered going into the culinary arts program, but then decided against and instead chose to become an English/Literature major.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon today, Alice had gone out with Jasper and Rose was still in class, which is why Emmett was in my dorm/apartment I shared with Alice, waiting for her to get out of class. I was lounging on the couch with Edward reading my book while Emmett and Edward watched TV.

I couldn't help but notice that Emmett kept fidgeting in his chair and looked intently at the television. He flipped through the channels mindlessly. It was very distracting and after about ten minutes I was just about to ask him if he had ants in his pants when he suddenly turned to the television off and turned to look at me.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you please," Emmett asked me. He seemed more nervous than he had been earlier.

"Sure, Em," I said as I marked the page I was reading and put my book down.

He looked really nervous and almost embarrassed, which was odd because for as long as I've known Emmett (practically my entire life), those were never one of his characteristics. He glanced over toward Edward's direction, unsure if he could talk in front of him.

"Do want to talk in private," I asked.

"No. It's not that. It's just …" he trailed off then. He sighed heavily and muttered something that sounded like, "… can't believe how hard …" and lounged back in his chair.

Again, I have never seen Emmett this nervous before, this uncomfortable. I could tell that whatever was troubling him was difficult. I wanted to make him feel at ease.

"Take your time, Em. You can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you, I promise," I assured him. He nodded, but then glanced back at Edward.

"If you want me to leave, Emmett, I won't have a problem with it. But if not, I promise you that I won't laugh either. What's troubling you," Edward asked.

Emmett sighed again and leaned back forward. "Nothing is troubling me and I don't want you to leave, Edward. You're my best friend; you're the one I go to when I need some advice. And Bella, well, you're my sister, my other best friend," I blushed and became teary eyed. "Awe, don't start crying or else I'm never going to be able to get this out."

"Sorry, Em," I said fighting the tears back. That was so sweet of him to say and it didn't happen often so I get all emotional when it does.

He put his hands together, pressing his chin on them as his elbows rested on his knees. He stared down at the ground for a long moment before looking back up at us.

"Dude, seriously, the suspense is killing me," Edward said half amused, half irritated.

"Okay, okay," he sighed and then looked at me. "What I want to talk about has to do with Rose and our _relationship_, more so our … physical relationship." I quickly glanced at Edward and was suddenly kind of uncomfortable. Why, oh why would Emmett want to talk to me about his sex life with Rosalie? This was most definitely a guy thing and not something you talk to your sister about. I don't talk to him about my sex life with Edward. That's just weird. It would almost be like talking to your parents about their sex life … you just don't want to hear it.

"Ugh, Bells, before you get any ideas just listen," he said defensively. "I'm not going to go into any details."

"Oh, thank God," I said in relief. "Sorry, go on then."

"So, yeah, you guys know that Rosie and I have been going out for about a year now and well … how do put this," he racked his brain to find the right words. "I was talking to Jasper the other day, about this similar subject and …"

"You talked to Jasper about having sex with his sister?" That was almost as bad as talking to me about it.

"No, Bella! Could you just listen, please and stop interrupting," he huffed. "Of course, I didn't go into any details. No guy wants to hear about another dude banging his sister." He looked intently at Edward, while I blushed bashfully.

"Sorry then. Please continue," I waved for him to go on.

"What we were talking about was just sex in general and how great it is. Wouldn't you two agree?" He said in a mocking tone as he grinned.

Again I blushed and Edward just cleared his throat in embarrassment. I won't deny it, I love having sex with Edward, and they all knew that Edward and I humped like jack rabbits whenever we had the chance. If Emmett hadn't been here right now, no doubt Edward and I would be busy doing just that.

"Just get to your point," Edward insisted.

"So Jasper and I were talking about it and well, he had mentioned something." He looked to Edward apologetically. "Again, not going into detail, remember, no guys wants to hear about his sister getting her groove on." Edward winced a little. "But, he mentioned that their physical relationship had gotten way better and it was all thanks to Bella."

That shocked me. Edward looked to me, shocked as well, and almost hurt. I understood the hurt a little. Before Edward and I had started dating again, I dated Jasper for a month or so. I really liked Jasper, but when Alice had almost completely stopped talking to me, Jasper and I broke it off. Apparently, Edward had stopped talking to him as well.

So, we decided it was best to put us off while we fixed our broken friendships. I had thought Alice hated Jasper, because every time Jasper was over our room she would abruptly have to leave or anytime I invited her to go out with us, she would say that she already had a previous engagement. It was in that time that Alice had started becoming friends with Rosalie. Now, for some reason or other, Rosalie despised me. No one knew why, but she did. At first I thought it was because I was dating her brother, but that couldn't be it because she hated me before that and Jasper apparently knew nothing about it. So, when Alice started hanging out with her, I knew I needed to get my best friend back. So when I told Alice that Jasper and I had broken it off, she immediately felt bad.

"_Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," she started crying. "I'm a horrible friend. I didn't mean to be so selfish."_

"_It's alright, Alice," I said as she hugged me. "You are more important to me than some guy. You should have told me you didn't like him. I would've had him stay clear of this place, but Alice, Jasper is really a nice guy. Why don't you like him?"_

_She pulled away then and suddenly started to bit the tip of her thumb nervously._

"_Whatever it is, Alice, I won't be upset." I took her hand in mine. "Just please tell me."_

"_Promise you won't get angry?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I'm in love with Jasper. I've loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him."_

"_Wait … you mean … you mean Jasper was the 'Golden hair God' you told me about from your history class?" I asked stunned._

"_Yes," she replied in a meek voice._

_I was speechless then. Alice was in love with Jasper. Jasper, the same guy that she had told me about a number of times and that she had been too shy to talk to. Jasper, my boyfriend Jasper, the very same. She had never told me his name and I had never bothered to ask. I knew she loved him, even if she had never really spoken to him. Just the way she would describe him was enough to let anyone know that she was in love. I felt ashamed then; I had never listened to my friend. She had gone on and on about this magnificent guy that she loved and I had never made the connection between her mystery guy and Jasper. _

_It also made me realize that I wasn't as angry as I should have been. I mean, what girl wouldn't be angry that her best friend was in love with her boyfriend? I wasn't angry because remembering how she would describe Jasper, it was the same way I love Edward and it was not how I saw or felt for Jasper. I did like Jasper, but obviously not enough. Not the way Alice did and that was what Jasper deserved._

"_Please say something," Alice pleaded._

"_Why didn't you ever say anything to me, you silly girl," I hugged her tightly._

"_You're not mad at me?" She pulled away completely stunned._

"_Of course not!" I said to her. "You are my best friend and I'd do anything for you, even break up with a great guy for her," I laughed. "Now, you need to stop crying," I said wiping the tears off her face._

_She sniffed and started wiping her face too._

"_Now, were going to get cleaned up and spend the entire day together. And then tomorrow, as a special treat, we are going to go shopping," her eyes immediately lit up._

"_You, shopping?" She was extremely surprised._

_I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course, just the two of us, but before you get too excited; I'm only going because it's for a special reason."_

"_And what reason would that be?" She asked suspiciously. _

"_Well, duh, when I properly introduce you to Jasper, you're going to want to look your best, aren't you?"_

"_Oh, Bella," she beamed. "Really?"_

_I nodded and smiled gleefully at her._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She lunged herself at me and hugged me._

_I laughed loudly and hugged her back as I kissed her short spiky black hair. "Anytime. You know I love you, right?"_

"_And I love you too. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately." She pulled away then and sat back down on the bed. "I don't deserve you as a friend."_

"_Nonsense," I said. "So did you want to go shopping today or tomorrow?"_

"_We can go tomorrow. Let's just hang out today and watch movies and stuff," she suggested. "Only I do have a small request."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can Rosalie come with us as well?"_

"_Rosalie," I said unsure. "Alice, you know she hates me. Which, seriously, knowing that, why are you friends with her?"_

_Alice started laughing just then._

"_What's so funny?" I said narrowing my eyes._

"_Oh, Rosalie doesn't hate you … anymore," she giggled again._

"_Anymore? As in she did hate, but not anymore? What does that even mean? Does that mean you know why she hated me in the first place? Did I run over her cat or something?" I was starting to get irritated again. I had done nothing to invoke her wrath. _

"_Easy there champ." She held her hands up trying to calm me down. "You're going to laugh when you know why she hated you." She started chuckling again. "Well, apparently she has the hots for your brother and thought that you and Emmett were … you know ... 'getting it on.'"_

"_WHAT?!" I started at her utterly shocked and mortified and … Oh God!_

"_She would always see you two on campus hugging, giving each other pecks on the cheek and Emmett always giving you piggy back rides and stuff. She just assumed. And then you started dating her brother and she got mad because she thought you were cheating on Emmett. That's how we got to talking, she was curious about you and her brother." She pleaded Rosalie's case._

"_It's not like that at all!" I shouted._

"_I know that, Bella." She rolled her eyes. "So when I told her that you two were brother and sister, she felt wretched about the whole thing and wants to apologize to you now."_

"_Really?" I said warily. _

"_She does and be nice, Bella. She's actually really nice and it would be great if we could all be friends," she begged._

"_She was the one angry with me, but I'll be nice," I sighed dejectedly, but smiled at her to comfort her. "You know I'd do anything for you."_

And that was that. Rosalie had apologized and Alice had been right, she was a really nice person, not to mention more glorious looking up close. We became fast friends and I had introduced her to Emmett and they had hit it off right away.

Alice and Jasper took a little time, first becoming friends and then going on a few dates before they became official. At first, Jasper had felt bad because he was dating my best friend. I told him that I wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't hold it against me that I was dating _his_ best friend.

Ha-ha. It turned out that Edward had stopped talking to Jasper because of the same reason Alice stopped talking to me. Those crazy Cullen kids; like brother, like sister. I had thought Edward was over me, but apparently not and thank heavens for that.

So when Emmett had said that Jasper's sex life had gotten better because of me, Edward must have thought he meant that I had physically done something for Jasper. Jasper and I had assured both Edward and Alice that in the time that we had been together, we had _never_ had sex. We had only been together for a month, and that to me, is not long enough to start engaging in a sexual relationship.

I angrily stared at Emmett and he immediately realized what he had said. "Oh God! Not like that Edward. Jeez, that came out wrong. Of course, Bella and Jasper never … what I mean is that …"

Edward sighed in relief and put his arm around me as to apologize for doubting me. "Emmett just _please_ get to your point."

"Right … sorry." He sighed in relief as well, glad that he avoided that touchy subject between Edward and I. "So what I meant was that Bella had suggested something to Alice, which in turned she took and now Jasper said it's amazing."

What the hell had I _suggested_ toAlice that could possibly have to do with sex and that Emmett would want?

"It's nothing tangible," Emmett said as if he were reading my thoughts. "Well … it kind of is, but not really. You see, I … hmm." He was backtracking to his nervous state again.

"Just spit that shit out Emmett," I was starting to get impatient.

"Okay, this is incredibly difficult for me to say, more so ask. You can't imagine how difficult it is asking your younger sister for sex advice. You're the one who is supposed to be asking me, not the other way around." I felt bad, he was right; I needed to be more understanding and more patient.

I smiled apologetically at him.

After a moment, he spoke again, "Okay, I don't want _all_ the details, just answer as best you can, okay?" he asked.

Edward and I both nodded.

He took a breath and let it out as he asked his question, "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Edward asked warily.

"You know … the ... sex?" Emmett continued.

"Why are you asking us this? You know how it feels," I said to Emmett slightly outraged and embarrassed that he would be asking me and my boyfriend this.

"No, you don't understand the question," he interjected. "What I meant is that, well, I've never had sex-"

"Oh my God, you are such a liar, Emmett," I accused while Edward started laughing at the absurdity of Emmett's statement. If Edward and I _humped_ like jack rabbits, Emmett and Rosalie most certainly _fucked_ like jack rabbits, it was ridiculous. "If this is one of your sick jokes, Emmett, so help me, I will-" I started yelling at him.

"Bella, could you please stop interrupting!" he shouted back at me. "And you two promised not to make fun of me, I know I've had sex before, believe me I know," he added. "But what if I hadn't? You would have totally hurt my feelings?" he said acting hurt, but grinning at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Em," Edward said composing himself. "You're right; we did promise we wouldn't laugh. Please continue."

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. "I've never had sex … without using a …condom and it was something that I thought it was time to share with Rosalie." He looked down at the ground as he spoke. He was completely embarrassed and put his hand over his eyes in humiliation.

I stared at Emmett blankly. What am I supposed to say to that? I mean I did find it odd. I always figured Rosalie as the Pill-type of chick, but it's not something I ever really thought of and even if it was, I'd figure that all the other chicks Emmett's been with would at least be. How Emmett could have never had sex without a condom, I mean good for him; he's being responsible, but still.

I turned to over to look at Edward, to gain his perspective and help on the matter, but to my surprise he was not looking at Emmett, but at me and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What are you …" I started to say, but stopped. I was about to ask him what he was grinning at when a certain memory popped into my head. It was something I would never forget for a number of reasons, but mostly because it was a night that Edward and I finally realized how much we truly loved each other and just how much we truly, truly meant to one another. It had happened about three weeks ago …

"_Oh God, Edward …I'm so close … don't stop," I whimpered. Edward continued slamming his hips into me pushing me closer and closer to the edge. _

_Edward groaned, his hot breath fanning the side of my neck. "You feel so good, Bella," he moaned as he began caressing my left breast with his free hand and started laying kisses from my shoulder to the crook of my neck. When he got to my earlobe he whispered in my ear, "I love fucking you, Bella. It's my favorite thing in the world. I never want to stop." _

_He lifted himself onto his hands to gain better leverage and frantically started hammering into me. My back arched upward and he immediately covered my hardened right nipple with his mouth making me throw my head back and slam my right hand against the headboard as I groaned loudly. I had closed my eyes as I grabbed onto his slightly toned arm with my left hand, hanging on for dear life. _

_Edward began sliding his left hand from the side of my face, down to the side of my breast, down my stomach and finally reaching in between us and started massaging my bundle of nerves. My eyes immediately opened wide and were met by his glorious, lust-filled, emerald eyes. _

"_Ugh …" was all I managed to get out, I was always left speechless right before I would explode. _

"_That's right, love. Cum for me," he whispered against my lips before passionately kissing me. He pulled back up to look into my eyes, he could feel me starting to clench around him. As the sounds of our skin slapped against each other and the sounds of our groans surrounded the room, I began to scream out his name as he started pounding out my orgasm._

"_Oh shit! Fuck … Edward," I cried out._

_At that moment Edward spilled into me as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and muffling his groans in my shoulder. He collapsed on top of me as he slowly continued to thrust his hips into me, spilling every last drop inside of me. _

**If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)**

_When he finally stopped, we lay there in each other's arms, trying to clam our heavy breathing. I had my arms wrapped around him, massaging the back his neck, while kissing his sweaty forehead. He had his hand on my hip and lightly stroked it with his thumb as he planted light kisses on my neck._

"_God, I love you, Bella," he said still panting. "I fucking love you so much." He continued kissing my neck._

_I giggled and said, "I fucking love you so much too."_

_He laughed his beautiful laugh, kissed my lips before rolling off of me. He lay back on the bed, bringing me to his side to lie on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed in content._

_I always loved the moments after, when we would just lay here and eventually fall asleep. Everything was just perfect before, during, and after, I always wanted it to be this way. _

_In the years that Edward and I hadn't been together, it had been … difficult, if not interesting. Since Edward, I had only been with two other guys. They weren't bad guys, just I never felt that connection as I had and do with Edward. _

**Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
**

_The first guy that I had been with after Edward was Jacob in my freshman year of college. Jacob was an amazing guy and we cared for each other a lot. Jacob was a surprisingly gentle lover, especially for a big guy. But as much as we cared for each other, it never felt right. We both began to realize that the love we felt for each other was more a platonic love than actual love. So after about six months of dating, we split, but still remain good friends. _

_The next guy, Nick, was like Jake, gentle and loving. He was actually seven years older than me and a grad student. We had been together for a little over a year and I was content with our relationship. It never bothered me that he was that much older than me. Hey, with age comes experience and boy did he know what he was doing! And he was gorgeous too (not as gorgeous as Edward, but still), tall, lean, caramel colored hair, with blue eyes. Nick was amazing and he loved me. So what was the problem you're wondering? He asked me to marry him at the end of the semester. I was only nineteen; I still have my entire life ahead of me. Even so, I liked Nick … a lot, but I wasn't in love with him. I was still in love with Edward; I could never marry him when my heart was elsewhere. It was hard, and I hate myself for it, but I declined. That was one of the reasons I transferred schools, I had hurt him, and I needed to get away. _

**This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")**

_But now I am where I belong, with Edward, in his arms. I missed him so much. There were only three months until the end of the semester and Edward would be graduating and leaving to start his residency. We had been avoiding the subject, more so I had. I love Edward; I didn't want to lose him. It was high school all over again._

"_Bella," Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts._

"_Hmm?" I said quietly. Sleep was starting to overtake me._

_He sighed almost nervously, but didn't say anything._

"_What is it, Edward?" I murmured. _

**Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
**

"_There … there is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now and I just … just … want to know what you think about it?" he said cautiously._

"_Ask me then," I said._

"_Now keep in mind that I'm not really asking, but I am at the same time, and you don't have to answer right away or at all if you don't want to." I could hear his heart start racing in his chest, he was really nervous._

_I was starting to get nervous. "Okay," I said timidly._

"_Bella … would you," he hesitated a moment. "Would you ever … consider … marrying me one day?"_

_My eyes snapped open just then and my body tensed slightly._

_Edward, sensing my tension, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to … I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer, Bella. It's just that I'm going to be graduating in a couple of months and starting my residency and I don't want us to fall apart like we did in high school. I want to be with you Bella, anyway I can. I don't want to lose you," he rambled as he hugged me tighter to him, making it impossible to look up at his face. _

"_Yes, Edward. I would love to marry you … someday," I said trying to make him stop his rambling._

"_You … you would?" he asked utterly shocked. He loosened his grip on me and I was able to look up at his face. He had his beautiful crooked smile that I love so much across his face._

"_I love you, Edward. Of course I would love to marry you," I said as I kissed him once on the lips. "Someday, that is."_

"_Someday, most definitely," he added. He hugged me again and started chuckling. "Here I thought you were going to runaway, I should have asked you years ago. I was such a fool."_

"_You should have, I would have waited for you," I said running my hand up and down his hairless torso. "But then, I wouldn't have had the experiences I had and never realized just how much I love and miss you." I placed a kiss on his chest._

"_I know what you mean," he said kissing the top of my head. "No one has ever compared to you, not even close."_

**You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
**

_Edward and I had never gone into full details of our past relationships, but I always wondered. It's definitely one of those questions you shouldn't ask, but just can't help to wonder. Like me, Edward had been with two other people; Angela and Tanya. He had told me that Angela was a nice girl, but just like my relationship with Jake, they just naturally fell apart._

_Tanya on the other hand just didn't want to accept that things between her and Edward were over with. Edward had told me that she was the clingy type and was more interested in his family's money more than him. She would stalk him around campus and tried really hard to break us up when we started dating again. It had gotten so bad that Edward had to get a restraining order against her._

_After seeing pictures of Angela and meeting Tanya personally, I became extremely self conscience. They were incredibly beautiful and I had become less confident in my skills as a lover. I still am, if only just a little. So when Edward said that no one compared to me, I couldn't help but feel a little self conscience again._

"_What is it, love?" Edward asked._

"_Nothing," I said quickly._

"_Bella," Edward sighed. He took my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him. "Tell me what's troubling you."_

_I glanced sideways, not wanting to make eye contact, because I know I was being silly. "I was just wondering if, well, if I compare to them … in anyway?"_

_He looked confused by the question._

"_Okay, what I mean to say is … is there anything I could do for you … sexually, that will make you forget that you were ever with anyone else? Make me a better … lover than either of them?" By the end of my question, I'm sure my face was shining bright red like Rudolph's nose. _

_Edward looked at me stunned for a minute and quickly flipped us over so I lay with my back to the bed and he on top of me. He kissed me hard and passionately, spread my legs with his knees and thrust himself into me. My mouth left his as I let out a pleasant moan._

"_This … Bella," he started rocking his hips slowly, "Is the best sex I've ever had." He placed light kisses all over my face. "You, my beautiful, silly, self conscience girlfriend and someday wife, are the best I've ever had and ever will have. Nothing or no one has ever made me feel this good, the way only _**you**_ can."_

**Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
**

_My eyes were starting to moisten and happy tears were lightly drizzling out of my eyes as he spoke._

"_I love you, Bella," he continued whispering to me. "Never forget that. Just the feel of you wrapped around me is better than anything I've ever experienced. You are the only one I have ever been with completely, without any barriers, only you." He continued moving at a slow pace, kissing me now on the lips._

_I broke our kiss, making him look at me and stop rocking his hips. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_He smiled at me and caressed the sides of my face with his fingers. "Bella, you are the only one I have been with completely … bare with. All the others, I've always used a condom with. Even when they, especially Tanya, insisted that they were on the Pill, I always used protection because I never loved them like I love you to be with them completely."_

**See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")**

_I stared at him, speechless. I had been on the Pill since the age of 14 (for medical reasons) and had had sex with Edward at the age of 16 for the first time. I knew that we were both virgins at the time so I felt safe having sex with him with no other forms of protection. Afterwards, I made all the others wear condoms because for one, I didn't know there sexual history, especially Nick's. Mostly, I had made them wear protection because, in some weird way, I only wanted Edward or someone I truly loved to be with me that way. _

"_I've never been with anyone so completely either," I said to him._

_We both smiled at each other before our lips met in a delicate kiss._

"_Love me," I murmured against his lips._

"_Always," he said before kissing me and began rocking his hips slowly again._

**I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
**

He made love to me the rest of the night, whispering sweet nothings to me. It was a perfect, beautiful night that I would never, never forget.

I understood why he was smiling at me now, just as I understood what Emmett was getting at. Emmett wanted that same experience with Rosalie. As much as Emmett enjoyed having sex, he didn't take it lightly. Now, he had found someone that he wanted to share that complete experience with, someone he found worthy enough. Rosalie was that someone. This meant that he loved her; that he was in love with her and was ready to let her know just how much.

And I also now know what I had _suggested_ to Alice that had improved her and Jasper's sex life. I talked to her about birth control pills. She had asked me one day out of the blue and like Emmett, she asked me what it felt like.

"_It feels incredible, Ali," I said happily. "The warmth and the feel of him, is blissfully wonderful. Not to mention how it feels when he cums in me … God, the warmth is just amazing. It's like nothing else."_

_I had a goofy grin spread across my face and was starting to get myself aroused just thinking about it._

"_Okay, eww, I didn't need that much detail, Bella," she said mildly repulsed, but still interested._

She had taken my advice and came back to tell me that it had been incredible and all that jazz (literally). Jasper must have told Emmett the same and now I'm guessing he wants me to talk to Rosalie about it too.

"You want to talk to Rosalie about it, don't you?" I asked my brother.

"Yes," he replied simply. "We've been talking about it for awhile, but she's scared. I don't want her to be, but I want to share this with her."

"You want me to talk her into it?" I said slightly accusatory. I wasn't going to coerce Rosalie into doing something if she didn't want to.

"No, no, it's not like that, Bella," he quickly defended himself. "It's just that I would like you to talk to her about it. The way you did with Alice. Just giving her an insider's opinion, just doesn't know about birth control much and just needs someone to tell her about it. Again, we've talked about this already. I just want her to feel comfortable about this."

It wasn't so much of an unreasonable request. I could do that. This obviously meant a lot to Emmett and I could tell that it had taken a great deal of courage to ask. I loved my big bear of a brother; I'd do anything for him.

"So … what do you say?" He asked nervously.

I smiled at him then. "Sure, I'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks, Bells." He got up from his chair then and kissed my forehead. "You're the best little sister in the world."

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"You'll talk to her soon then?" he asked.

"We are having dinner tonight," I said. "I can talk to her then."

He winked at me then. "Well, I best be going. Edward, I'll see you later, man. I'll leave you two lovebirds _alone_ now." He turned to leave then, but not before letting out a booming laugh.

"That was kind of weird," I said.

I turned to look at Edward when Emmett left the room, he was still grinning at me.

"What?" I said loudly. His stares were making me blush.

He reached his hand up to stroke my cheek. "You're beautiful when you blush, you know?" he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"So, I'm not beautiful when I'm not blushing?" I accused in a mock tone.

He glared at me slightly amused. "No, you're a hideous looking beast and I can't stand the sight of you," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me.

I swatted his arm playfully, fainting hurt by his comment.

"Hey, no need to get violent," he grinned at me and started poking me just then.

"No, please, don't Edward," I said as I smacked his hand away to keep him from poking me again. He knew I was extremely ticklish and loved torturing me.

"Again, with the violence, Bella," he said trying to poke me again. "I think I need to teach you a lesson." He pounced on me then, pushing my back onto the couch with him on top of me and started tickling me; I screamed and laughed when he did so.

"Okay, okay … lesson … learned," I said in between breathes. "Please … stop. Can't breathe … Edward!" I shouted.

He stopped then and we looked gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, my breathing heavy. He held my arms above my head. Edward began to slowly lean down, never breaking eye contact up until our lips touched and kissed me softly, romantically.

He pulled back slightly and lightly nuzzled his nose with mine.

"What time are you going to dinner with Rose and Alice," he asked placing a kiss on my lips again.

I turned to look at the clock, "At six o'clock."

"Hmm," he said. He started kissing my jaw line and moving up to me ear and whispered, "That gives us plenty of time to test out your amazing sex advice you gave to my sister," he licked the side of my ear making my gasp with pleasure. He lifted himself off the couch and held his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

I nodded quickly and reached out to take his hand. As I took his hand, he yanked me to him and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Ha-ha. You're mine now," he laughed. "Let the tickling foreplay commence," he said as he made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

**So Yeah, that was it, please _review_. I hoped you liked it and if you haven't guessed, the song is by Justin Timberlake called 'My Love.' I just always thought that song represented Edward's feelings really well. And I don't really like the ending and maybe in the future I'll be able to change it. But, we'll see.  
**

**A/N: I am in no way promoting people should have sex without a condom. If you are going to do the deed, BE SAFE about it. I only think it should be done with some you love and trust wholeheartedly. I do think you should always use one even if you are on the Pill, _NOTHING_ is ever 100 percent guaranteed! Just wanted to get that out there. ;)  
**


End file.
